Rotary tool heads with flexible abrading strips radially deployed therefrom are known. Also, self-feeding rotary devices employing filament to cut weeds and grass are known, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,553 granted on May 3, 1977 to Cynthia A. Pittinger; U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,455 granted on 9-13-77 to C. B. Pittinger, Sr., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,440 granted on 7-22-75 to C. B. Pittinger, Jr.
Slotted tubes retaining the inner ends of backing for abrasive strips appear in U.S. patents such as:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,063 to H. S. Newton, 6-21-49 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,981 to A. Block, 7-22-58 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,981 to A. Block, 7-22-58 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,460 to M. Plengemeier, 8-2-38 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,577 to A. Vonnegut, 3-26-40 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,099 to E. H. Bradley, 11-4-47 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,169 to G. R. Mahoney, 11-17-70 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,606 to R. E. Reiman, 1-25-83 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,063 to H. S. Newton, 6-21-49 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,452 to A. Block, 5-12-64 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,276 to A. Block, 12-30-69 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,912 to W. F. Laughlin, 10-28-80 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,958 to A. J. Langenberg et al, 2-24-81 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,917 to C. A. Ali et al, 7-14-81
Slotted tubes retaining the ends of abrasive strips appear in:
Posts adjustable in recesses appear in:
Spiders and other drop-in structures appear in: